We Can Do This
by YTSHomie
Summary: After 4B. After Regina saves Emma from the darkness, they fall in love and decide to expand their family. What happens when their children are stolen from them? It's up to Henry to find his siblings and bring back peace but will he succeed if there's a prophecy that reveals a near future of his family that could possibly ruin everything Emma and Regina have worked for? SWANQUEEN
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT...or Descendants.**

 **New story idea...tell me if you guys like it! #SwanQueen**

Chapter 1

 _"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the most beautiful princess of them all?" Regina whispered as she twirled Evie around in front of the full body mirror._

 _"Evie!" Three year old Evie smiled, she admired her mother so much._

 _"Yes you are and mommy loves Evie," Regina picked her daughter up and kissed her cheek._

 _"And Evie loves mommy," she giggled as her mother attacked her with kisses._

Evie snapped her eyes open and sighed, she had been having the same dream for a month now. She didn't know what it meant or why she kept having it, she just wanted to meet the mysterious woman she called mother.

"Mal...Mal wake up," she called, she sighed and threw her pillow at her sister, "Mallory wake the hell up!"

Mal sprung up, "What Evie? It's too early."

"It's almost noon, I had that dream again," Evie sighed.

"Well, stop having it, that's all I can tell you. Our mother never loved us, if she did, she'd be here. Now get up and stop being so naive," Mal rolled her eyes and got out of bed.

They lived in a loft in New York, alone. Mallory, Mal for short, she was 18, the eldest. Then there was Jay, he was 17, Evie was next at 16 and last but never least, there was Carlos, 14 and a pain in the butt.

Jay swooped in through the window, "Breakfast is served," he smirked.

"Oh yeah? Who'd you steal it from?" Mal asked from the couch.

"Some cart on the street, the baker didn't even notice," he chuckled and handed her a donut, "Eat up."

Carlos yawned as he came out the bathroom, "Guys, we have to stop living like this."

Mal and Jay looked at each other, "Explain," Jay said.

"I mean come on, we're orphans, who live in an abandoned loft, we don't go to school and you two have to steal just so we can eat," he scoffed.

"Hey, I work my butt off all so you can have clothes," Mal stated.

"And I steal because rich people don't even notice this crap is gone, what's your deal? We have to do what we have to do to survive," Jay shrugged.

"I just wish we didn't have to do that anymore," Carlos said.

*knock knock*

They all locked confused eyes at each other, who could possibly be visiting them?

Evie came from the bathroom, "Isn't someone gonna get the door?" She sighed and opened the door. There was a teenage boy standing there with a goofy smile on his face, "And who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Henry, I'm your brother," Henry Mills gave a small wave to his siblings.

* * *

"WELL FIND HIM!" Regina yelled to Charming.

"Regina we are looking everywhere, maybe Henry just doesn't want to be found," Charming sighed.

"Ugh where is Emma?!" Regina groaned.

"I'm right here your majesty," the blonde stated as she walked through the door of her parents loft.

"Oh, hello Swan, do you know where our son is?" Regina asked.

"No, I've looked all over, he's fine though, everyone just calm down. I have faith in my son, he'll make his way back here safely," Emma sighed as she sat on the couch.

"Swan are you forgetting that we've already lost our other children, I don't want to lose Henry too!" Regina snapped.

"Regina it's not my fault that they were stolen from us ok?!" Emma yelled.

"Woah, woah, not this again you too," Snow said, "We will find him, we will find ALL of them, just calm down."

"I can't calm down, she's just so- UGH!" Emma yelled as she stormed out of the loft.

Charming sighed and looked at Regina, "Hey, I thought you said you wanted your wife back...yelling at her isn't helping."

"I do, she's just so upset with me and I'm upset with her. Our children were stolen from us Charming, no matter how long ago it was, I still want them back," Regina stated.

"Well I can tell you this, the only way you're going to get them back is if you and Emma work together," Snow reminded.

Regina nodded and pulled out her phone, she dialed a familiar number, "We need to talk Swan."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, so let me get this straight. You expect us to believe that we are from some fairytale land, our mother's are a Queen and a Savior, we were made from magic and somebody stole us to get revenge on our mother?" Mal asked.

"Yes, exactly. We are all products of true love, we are the most powerful beings in this or any other realm," Henry said, "Guys, our parents need our help, if they don't fall back in love, terrible things will happen."

"Yeah right, look kid, we'd really love to help, but we can't," Jay said.

"Yeah and how did we get to this world anyway? Huh? I thought we were fairytale creatures," Mal said.

"Well our mom, Emma, became the Dark One, the most evil and powerful possessor of dark magic. Our other mom, Regina, saved her from the darkness, they fell in love and decided to stay in the Enchanted Forest, but when you guys were stolen, our mom got mad, so mad that she casted a curse that brought everybody back here, to Storybrooke, she wanted everyone to suffer, she also had hopes that you four would show up," Henry huffed out.

"If they are in love, why do they need our help?" Carlos asked.

"Because before mom casted the curse, they spent 3 years looking for you guys. In the midst of looking, they began to fight and argue and then Emma..." He cleared his throat, "She left."

"It got that bad? Wow, it just seems like drama," Evie said.

"It is, with our family there will always be drama but not if you guys come home. They love each other, they just have to see that. Look, our mom, Regina, really just wants happiness and a family, the moment she got that, it was snatched from her. Emma feels like it's her fault and Regina doesn't make any better," he said.

"They seem like complete opposites," Jay chuckled.

"They are, that's why they are so perfect. Here's the biggest problem...Emma is dating someone that mom knows nothing about, I'm afraid she's falling for her, if she does-"

"Mom will never have a chance on winning her back or finding happiness," Evie finished.

"Exactly, please help me guys," he pleaded.

Jay looked at Mal who was staring off into space, "Sis?"

She snapped back to reality, "Hmm?"

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think we should help him, I mean after all I would love to meet the great Emma Swan," she snapped her mouth shut.

"How do you know her last name?" Evie asked suspiciously.

Mal sighed, "Ok maybe I've been having dreams too. I keep seeing this dagger with the name Emma Swan on it."

"Yes! I knew I wasn't alone in the dream world," Evie cheesed, "Hey Henry, which one of our moms is a brunette, I keep having this dream about her."

"Regina, her name is Regina," he smiled.

"Well she's very beautiful, I can see where I get my good looks from," she chuckled.

"Yeah, they both are awesome. Oh...another thing, we all possibly have magic, but I can't be sure until we unite with our parents," Henry smirked.

"Oh cool! I'm in! Let's find our parents!" Carlos held his hand out.

Henry put his hand on top of his brother's and looked at Mal. The girl sighed and put her hand on top of his. Evie smiled and placed her hand on top of Mal's, they all looked at Jay, "Oh come on, don't you want to meet our moms? I know how much you want to feel a mother's touch..." Evie teased.

Jay has a quick flashback of his dream last night.

 _"You found me!" A five year old Jay yelled as he hopped from behind a pillar in the castle._

 _"That's right I did," Emma smiled, "Come on, let's go see what mommy is doing in the garden."_

He quickly wipes his tear and put his hand on top of his siblings, "Let's go find our parents."

A light rose from their hands, "Woah!" Henry exclaimed. The ground began to shake, two flying monkeys flew through the window. "GUYS WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE...NOW!"

They all ran out of the front door, leaving everything behind.

 **Who is Emma dating? What happened in those 3 years? Will the kids have magic?!**

 **Should I continue?! WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS!? Please review and let me know what you think...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thank you so much for all of your encouraging reviews. I wasn't going to post this until I finished with How The Swan Became a Knight but your wonderful reviews caused me to write more. The more you review the more I write, I love you all. THANK YOU.**

Chapter 2

"What do you mean you've lost them!?" Zelena yelled.

"Your wickedness they possess very strong magic, even in a land where there is not magic," Walsh stated.

"I don't care, if I have to leave my castle I will be very upset. You idiots better find them, oh and send my sister a message. Tease her darlings, I want her to think I have them," she smirked.

* * *

"Regina, hi, how may I help you?" Elsa asked as she opened Emma's front door.

The brunette raised her eyebrow, "Don't question me, I'm looking for MY wife." The Evil Queen brushed past the the blonde ice queen.

"She's in the shower," Elsa said.

"Thank you dear, I have a question, why are _you_ here dear?" Regina asked.

"I'm helping with the search," Elsa lied.

Regina chuckled, "We don't need your help dear, you may go back to small kingdom now. You see dear, _I'm_ a real queen, I got this."

Elsa wanted to freeze her heart right then and there but she knew if she did then everything would be ruined. She watched Regina go upstairs to where the blonde was showering, she became jealous very quickly.

Regina slide the glass shower door back, "We need to talk dear."

Emma jumped and yelped, "Jesus Regina you scared me."

"I'm aware," she allowed her eyes to rake over the blondes beautiful naked body, "Are you going to get out or shall I join you?"

Emma sighed and stepped out of the shower, "What do you want to talk about Regina?"

"Our children, perhaps you've forgotten that they were ripped from our kingdom," Regina scoffed.

"Regina can you relax for two seconds, I can't think when you act like I don't care about them. I've looked day in and day out for them, just like you have!" Emma exclaimed before wrapping her towel around her body.

"Then why aren't they found!? We're the most powerful in all of the realms...unless we can't find them because you're too busy with your play toy downstairs?" Regina questioned.

Emma shook her head, "You are impossible, I can't believe I married you."

Regina frowned, "Well you can divorce me if you'd like."

Emma froze, "We've went years without discussing it, why discuss it now?"

"Because you left our castle very angry one night and decided that you hated me," Regina stated.

"Not true, I do not hate you. I love you very much but you make me so frustrated," Emma sighed.

"I'm sorry," Regina said as her tears began to form.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked as she entered the room.

"None of your concern, go away," Regina snapped.

Elsa looked at Emma and began to worry, could the Evil Queen be winning her wife back? Elsa just sighed and left the room.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Emma asked.

"I don't hate her, I just don't trust her. Emma...we need to fix whatever is going on with us," Regina said.

"Maybe we can...but right now, the main goal is finding our children. Can you excuse me? I need to get dressed," Emma said.

Regina sighed and left the room. Emma watched her leave with sadness in her eyes, she wanted to be with her so badly but she knew Regina would hurt her just as she did before; Blame her for everything.

 **XXXXX**

"Hold on guys, I almost have it," Jay said from inside a limo, he was currently trying to hotwire it.

"Hurry up before the owner returns, I don't plan on walking to StoryBrooke," Evie scoffed.

Henry chuckled, he loved his siblings. He was happy, even though they were having a hard time getting home, he was getting to know them and that's all he wanted. Mal was just like Emma, so smart and fearless. Evie was Regina's other half, Henry saw his mother every time he looked at his sister. She was regal without even trying and always thinking. The boys were an odd mixture of both, kind of like him.

"So do you think our parents will make us go to school?" Carlos asked Henry.

"Yes, I'll attend Auradon Prep next school year," Henry smiled, "It's awesome."

"I don't care how awesome it is, I don't want to go to school. I'm sure moms will understand, I'm a prince after all," he smiled.

Henry laughed causing his siblings to look at him with confused faces, "For a second I believed you, yes, you are a prince but that doesn't mean you can skip school. Mom won't have it."

"Mom? As in Regina?" Mal asked.

"Yes, she's more strict than Emma, way more," Henry deadpanned.

"I got it!" Jay exclaimed as he started the car, "WooHoo moms here we come!"

 **XXXXX**

"What the hell was that about Emma?" Elsa snapped.

"Babe, relax," Emma said, the walls were starting freeze.

"How can I? She walks in here as if she's still fucking you!" Elsa yelled.

"Elsa-"

"Wait...is she still fucking you?" Elsa asked with despair in her voice.

"No, I swear. Look, she's still my wife-"

"I'm aware of that Emma but don't forget that you two haven't even been in the same for years until Henry left. It's been many year Emma, just made it official. Divorce her," Elsa demanded.

"No, not yet. I love her, I want her happy so I have to find my kids so she can be," Emma explained, "Once they're back...I'll divorce her."

"And what will happen when she wants you back as well?" Elsa asked.

Emma stepped closer to her lover and gripped her hips, "She won't. While we were in the Enchanted Forest she made it very clear that I wasn't enough to keep her happy. I'm not enough for her."

"Well...you're more than enough for me," Elsa gave a light smile.

Emma blushed, "Same here."

"I know I can't make you stop loving her but...you're not still _in_ love with her are you?" Elsa asked.

"No, of course not. I love you. I don't need Regina," Emma lied. It was all a lie, she was still madly in love with her wife but she felt as if she wasn't enough for her anymore. She was the reason her kids was taken from them, she was responsible for ruining Regina's happiness...again.

 **XXXXX**

"Henry, did you find them?" Emma whisper yelled into her phone. It was 2 o'clock in the morning and she didn't want to wake the sleeping blonde lying next to her.

"Yes, we just pulled over to get food. Mom's going to be so happy to see them, thanks for giving me permission to leave," Henry smiled.

"You're welcome, I'd do anything for Regina's happiness. I knew you were the only one who could fix this. Please get here safely," Emma pleaded.

"I will, I love you ma, see you soon," Henry said.

"I love you...Henry wait, I have a few questions," Emma said.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing, nothing. Just tell me something, are they still as beautiful as ever?" Emma asked.

"Yes, they are so awesome," he beamed.

"Does Mal still have crooked teeth...like me?" She asked.

He chuckled, "Yes."

"Does Evie still have Regina's eyes? Bright and beautiful?" She asked as she got teary eyed.

"Yes ma, I have to-"

"Henry wait just two more questions, please," she begged.

"Go ahead," he sighed, "My food is getting cold. You know I hate cold pizza."

She chuckled lightly, "Yeah kid I know, I won't be long. Does Jay still have that scar on his chin from running in the woods? How about Carlos? Does he still have his freckles?" She was crying now, she missed them so much.

"Yes, nothing has changed," he smiled.

"I understand that now, Henry please be careful, hurry home. All of you. I love you, talk to you later," Emma said.

"If mom doesn't kill you once she finds out you let me leave," he chuckled.

She chuckled as well, "She's going to kill me, bring me back to life, then kill me again."

* * *

"Emma! Emma!" Regina called as she rushed into the station.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Emma asked as she finished her bear claw.

"Zelena...she has them," Regina sobbed, "She took my babies."

Emma made a confused face, she just spoke to Henry less than 8 hours ago, this couldn't be possible. She stood up and held the sobbing woman, "Hey hey, calm down. Everything will be okay, I promise."

"Oh Emma, I don't know what to do. We have no way to get to Oz or wherever she is," she cried.

"I will take care of it," Emma said.

Regina took a deep breath and pulled herself together, she pulled away from the blonde, "No...I will," her sadness turned to fury as she curled her lips into an evil smile, "That bitch is going to pay once and for all."

"But Regina-" Purple smoke and the disappearance of Regina cut the blonde off. She sighed, "That woman never listens."

 **Please, Please, PLEASE review! Let me know what you think, please. P.S. How the Swan became a Knight will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, KEEP REVIEWING!**

Chapter 3

 **The Enchanted Forest 15 years ago...**

"Oh Regina, he's so beautiful," Snow smiled as she left the room where Emma and baby Carlos were.

"Thank you, I tried," Regina said.

Snow chuckled, "I can see. I assume you don't feel cursed anymore."

"No, I don't actually, Emma was being selfish but it worked out in the end," Regina smiled.

 **Present Day**

"Still nothing," Regina whined. She and snow were walking through the woods.

Snow was thinking about that conversation she and Regina had ten years ago, she was still wondering how Regina was dealing with her...curse. "Regina...do you plan on having more children?"

Regina stopped dead in her tracks, she hadn't thought about it. When Emma was the dark one she cursed Regina with a penis that only appeared when the brunette got horny. She wanted Regina's kids and that was only way she knew how to get them, it was selfish choice overall. She didn't think about what Regina wanted. What if she wanted to be able to carry her own kids, now she could know never know the beauty of conceiving a baby. Emma had given birth to all 5 of their children.

"No, I suppose I don't," Regina replied.

"You know you can Emma can fix this, she loves you Regina," Snow stated.

The brunette scoffed and began to walk off, "I doubt that."

"Why?" Snow asked.

"Because I treated her like shit. When the kids were taken, I turned back...evil. I blamed Emma for the whole thing, I made her feel guilty about leaving me alone that night. She was suppose to be there. My magic was too weak without her, I couldn't protect the kids by myself, I needed her," she said, her eyes began to tear, "It was my fault, I was too weak, I couldn't protect them."

"I'm sure they're safe Regina," Snow reassured.

"Oh I know they...I gave them some of my magic," Regina smirked.

* * *

The Swan-Mills clan were driving to StoryBrooke, it was Jay's turn to drive, he looked over at Henry, "Hey, do you think they'll like us?"

"Moms? They'll _love_ you," he grinned, "You guys are awesome. We'll be fine, they'll be fine, I _know_ we can fix this."

Mal was in the backseat listening to music, she was about apply a little lip balm when she dropped it. She groaned began to reach on the floor, she felt around until her hand felt something. She clutched it and held it up, it was Regina's spell book. She opened it and began to read. Where did this come from? Who did it belong to? Why did appear to her?

They were turning the bin when they heard a loud roar, "What the hell was that?" Jay asked.

Henry looked down at his phone, they were almost at the town line, "This can't be good." His eyes got wide as saw a big snow monster guarding the town line, if they didn't kill it, they would never be able to enter StoryBrooke.

 **XXXXX**

Snow and Regina heard a loud roar as they trucked through the woods, "What the hell was that?!" Regina asked.

"I don't know but it came from this way," Snow pointed east before walking faster.

 **XXXXX**

"Emma, something's at the town line," David rushed out as he entered the station.

"I'm there," she stood before running out the door.

"We need to get there as fast as possible," David stated as he jogged after her.

She held out her hand, "Let's do it then."

He grabbed her hand and Emma proofed them to the town line. Her magic had improved a lot over the years, she embraced it now more than ever.

"It's a snow monster!" David yelled as he pulled out his sword.

Emma didn't hesitate to blast it with her magic. She didn't even notice the limo just on the other side of this monster.

 **XXXXX**

"Maybe we can try to kill this thing if we use our magic," Henry said as they got out of the car.

"We barely know how to control our powers," Carlos reminded.

"We at least have to try, I didn't come all of this way to not meet my mother's, I'm trying," Evie stated.

Mal stayed back reading her book while siblings bickered about to do, she looked at the monster and smirked, "Stand back dweebs, I got this."

 **XXXXX**

"Stand back Swan, I got this," Regina said as she came from out of the woods with Snow. She made a fire ball and threw it.

The snow monster didn't melt, it grew much worse, spikes and roaring was the end result.

"Great Regina, just fucking great!" Emma yelled.

"Oh like you could do any better!" Regina yelled back.

 **XXXXX**

"Get rid of the gore, melt this ice until it is no more," Mal read while doing her own personal hand gestures. The snow monster slowly melted, the blonde smiled, dimples showing and all.

"You did it!" Henry smiled.

They all hugged and looked at the town line, try couldn't see what was on the mother side. They all took a deep breath, Henry pulled out the Snow Queen's scroll and walked over the town line with his siblings.

Regina and Emma's arguing was clearly vivid now. Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Henry all stood in shock. Henry didn't expect his mother's to be just on the other side of the line.

"M-moms?" Henry asked.

The stopped arguing instantly, they snapped their heads to their kids. Regina's eyes began to water, she studied her children closely. A smile grew on Emma's face as bright as the sun. They all stayed still though, savoring the moment.

They were beautiful, they're mothers were absolutely beautiful. The four were completely stuck and from the looks of it so were their mothers and grandparents.

"I...brought them home ma," Henry started, "Aren't you happy?"

Emma blinked twice before looking coming back to reality, "Uh yeah kid, I- I am, thank you. I knew you would."

Regina's eyebrows furrowed, "You knew he was gone? You...did this."

"Well yeah I guess I did...I did it for you Regina, I wanted you to be happy," Emma gave a small smile.

"Thank you," Regina said.

Emma just nodded and looked at her children, "...Hi."

Evie took the first step but that's all it was, one step. They were nervous, they had very little memory of their past life. Regina was overwhelmed, she wasn't expecting to see them, she didn't know what to expect. They were absolutely beautiful though. She looked at Emma and saw a familiar look of guilt on the blondes face. She walked over to her children slowly, "Well don't you want to get me a hug?"

All four nodded slowly, Regina opened her arms not expecting to be near bum rushed, she smiled brightly as her children hugged her tightly. They hugged for what seemed like hours, Emma watched closely, feeling a tad bit left out but she didn't say a word.

Regina pulled away, "Go say hi to your other mother," she instructed while wiping her tears.

The gave Emma the same hug they gave Regina, "Hi guys, I am so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Jay mumbled.

 **XXXXX**

"Wow you guys must really be hungry huh?" Emma asked as she walked into the kitchen at Regina's mansion.

They decided the kids would stay there, Regina did have more room after all. They were all eating pizza, as a family. Emma and Regina watched their children stuff the faces, eat like there was a rush, it worried them.

"So what...uh what kind of lives were you guys living before Henry found you?" Emma asked.

Mal swallowed, "Well we actually grew up in a New York orphanage, but we uh ran away."

"It was horrible," Carlos added.

"So me and Mal found this abandoned loft, I had a job a this bakery, just to put clothes on our backs," Jay stated.

"I worked at this little boutique, we tried to get Evie and Carlos to go to school but they refused," Mal rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't going to school if you weren't, it didn't seem fair," Evie explained.

"So you guys have never been in school?" Regina asked.

"Oh we learned stuff here and there at the orphanage but not like we know how assemble a rocket ship," Mal stated, Emma chuckled.

"Not funny Swan," Regina rolled her eyes.

"She's so my kid," Emma smiled proudly.

"I have a question," Evie said.

"What is it princess?" Regina asked.

"Is it true? Are we really royalty? We're we really stolen from you two?" She asked.

"Yes, it's all true. I have proof if you'd like," Regina said.

"No, I believe you. So does that still hold substance or am I just some regular girl now?" She asked.

"It still matters, you will always be royalty dear. Here you may not get called your highness, but these people know exactly who you are," the brunette explained.

"You guys know you don't have to eat so fast, there's plenty of food for you all," Emma said.

Carlos swallowed hard, "Thanks...so uh what do we call you guys?"

Emma and Regina looked at each other, "Well you can call us whatever you'd like, whatever is comfortable," Regina said.

"Cool, so what do we do now? Go learn how to ride horses and sword fight and stuff?" He asked curiously.

"I can arrange that if you'd like but for right now, we were thinking you all could relax, get comfortable, play a video game or two," Emma said, "We don't want to overwhelm you."

"Sounds like a plan, do we get our own rooms? Because if I have to sleep with Carlos one more night my back will give out," Jay groaned.

"You will have your own room, clothes, bed, anything you need," Regina stated.

"Well uh I'm going to head back to the station, I have to take care of some stuff. Dinner at my place tonight?" She asked her children.

"Yes!" Henry exclaimed, "Her house is awesome."

"Well I guess we're in," Mal stated.

"Good, I'll see you all later," Emma smiled before kissing all of their heads. She turned and looked at Regina, she cleared her throat, "Will you be there too?"

"Yes," Regina said softly.

Emma couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, "Great."

 **Well that was a little cute moment. Will Mal have magic as powerful as Regina? Will the boys have magic? Who made the snow monster? Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT...or Descendants.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! I love you all and greatly appreciate it!**

Chapter 4

Elsa walked up the walkway to Emma's house, she went wide eyed when she saw two duffel bags at the top of the stairs, "Emma?!" She called with pure confusion on her face.

"A snow monster? Really?" Emma asked from behind the blonde.

"I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me!" Emma snapped, "Henry told me that a flying monkey was in New York, so that told me two things: One, Zelena is behind this. Two, somebody has been helping her."

"Emma you can't possibly think I would help her, I don't even know her. I love you why would I want to hurt your kids?" Elsa asked.

"So Regina and I would stay separated. When we ruled in the enchanted kingdom we were unstoppable, you've wanted me since the day you laid eyes on me and Zelena has hated Regina since the moment she found out that Regina had a better life than her. You both are pathetic!"

"Emma...don't do this. You've got it all wrong, I would never-" Elsa was blasted back by a fireball.

Emma whipped her head around and saw a very angry Regina, "Oh, I've waited so long for this," she sneered.

Elsa got off the ground and fixed her dress, "I'm not surprised to see you here," she smirked before twirling a snowball in her hand and throwing it at the brunette.

Emma stepped in front of Regina and caught the snowball with ease before crushing it in her hands, "Are you two done yet? Elsa there's your bags, I found your little wand that helps you get from realm to realm, next time you should cover your tracks better."

"Emma-"

"Leave now!" Emma yelled.

Regina magicked the bags over to the Ice Queen's feet, "Have a nice trip dear."

Emma pulled the wand from her back pocket and opened the portal, she looked at Regina and gave a little smile, "Want to do the honors?"

"Of course," Regina smiled back before willing the blonde, by magic of course, through the portal.

Watching Elsa trying to stay was quite comical, once she was gone, Emma closed the portal and looked at Regina, "Gina I'm sor-" Regina smacked her, hard.

"How dare you! You and the Ice Whore?! Really Swan!?" Regina was furious but she couldn't focus on that, she had her children back and that's all she could ask for.

"I'm sorry, it kind of just happened. I didn't want to be alone," Emma admitted.

"You didn't have to be! You left me Swan," Regina reminded.

"You pushed me away though Regina!" Emma yelled.

"I know!" She yelled back, "I know," this time she said it a little softer, "Don't you think I regret that?"

"I don't know! I just wanted to be enough for you and when you told me that you would never forgive me for turning my back on the palace when our children were stolen...I knew I'd never be enough. So now that they are back, I just want to get to know them and love them, it would be great if you would help me," Emma said.

Regina frowned, she didn't know Emma felt that way, she felt horrible for telling Emma that, "Emma I-"

"No, let's not talk about it, not now. Why don't you go inside and start cooking, I have an errand to run," she tossed Regina her keys.

Regina watched Emma walk away with a sad pout on her face, she came to realize one thing: She _had_ to get her wife back or else she would never feel complete.

 **XXXXX**

"Emma, you know the school year has already started. Monday will make week three," Fairy godmother stated.

"I know, look, Regina would be very pleased if the kids were to attend Auradon Prep, it's a great school, please, just give them a chance," Emma pleaded.

"I would have to talk to Mr. Gold, he has the final say," she said.

"Oh come on! That's bullshit, it's YOUR school!" Emma yelled, "I can and will have this place shut down!"

"No, please, maybe we can work something out. Campus is full thoug-"

"So they'll live at home, they'll commute, it's fine. Just have their schedules ready by Monday, please, for me. For Regina," Emma said.

"Anything for our loving Queen and Savior," Fairy Godmother mumbled sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Emma questioned.

"Nothing, it's just not how we do things here. I run a very organized school, adding four new students will throw off the balance," she stated.

"Forget balance! Just enroll them or lose your school, it's really simple. Now, I have to have dinner with my kids, happy Saturday, see you Monday, _with_ my kids class schedules," Emma gave a tight smile before leaving the woman's office.

* * *

Emma walked into her house and smiled when she saw her family scattered throughout the house. Carlos and Henry were playing NBA 2k16 on the PS4 on the couch. Mal was sitting in a chair next to the couch reading a book. Evie was talking to Snow in the kitchen while helping Regina cook as well. Charming and Jay could be found in the backyard sword fighting.

"Where have you been?" Regina asked as Emma entered the kitchen.

"Well, I gave Auradon Prep a visit," Emma stayed.

Regina smiled, "Really? What happened?"

Emma loved the way Regina's face lit up when she mentioned the school, all Regina wanted was for her children to have a life that she didn't, "Well I would like to share that with everyone."

"I'll tell them to come here," Evie smiled.

 **XXXXX**

"School?!" Carlos exclaimed, "No way, I'm not going!"

"Excuse me?" Regina questioned.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful but school is no fun," Carlos said.

"How would you know? You've never been dweeb, so just suck it up and go, you might actually like it," Mal said.

"You and Evie are the only nerds who would like school!" He spat.

"I'm not a nerd!" Evie exclaimed, "You're the only idiot who wants to be dumb for the rest of their life!"

"Hey hey! That's enough, you're going to school and that's final," Emma said.

Carlos frowned, "Fine, but I won't like it."

"Do you want to learn magic?" Emma asked.

His face lit up, "Yes."

"Well go to school and like it and I'll show you how to use your magic," Emma smirked.

"Deal," he smiled.

"I can't wait to use our magic, I'm going to make girls fall in love with me," Jay exclaimed proudly.

"Woah slow down there, I'm Prince Charming, not you," David chuckled.

"Well I won't need charm, I'm got something better under my belt," he patted he waistline.

"And that belt better stay on!" Regina snapped, "No girls, no sex, no charming."

"What?!" Jay exclaimed.

"Ugh it's going to be a long night," Emma groaned.

"Before everyone gets stressed, David and I have gifts for you all," Snow smiled.

David put a large bag on the kitchen counter, "iPhones!"

"Yes!" Carlos beamed as David handed each of them their own phones.

"We thought you'd want to join the real world," Snow smiled, "We also have some money for you but we don't want you guys spending it like crazy."

"Even though I make most of my clothes, I wouldn't mind a shopping spree," Evie smirked.

Emma and Regina watched their kids closely, they all seemed to like their new life...all except for Mal. Their eldest child didn't seem connected, she was guarded. Emma wanted to know why, "Mal are you okay?"

"Yeah totes, may I be excused?" She asked.

"Uh yeah sure," Emma said. She frowned when her daughter rushed out of the room.

* * *

 **In Oz...**

"You failed me," Zelena said.

"I know, Emma-...she isn't the same, something is different," Elsa stated.

"She's not falling in love with you that's what's different, she started to but then _you_ let Regina get inside her head. You're weak and useless to me now," Zelena stated.

"Zelena maybe you should face the fact that Regina will always win, she will always get her happiness," Elsa commented.

Zelena gave a wicked grin, "So you think my pretty. She's in for a rude awakening," she smirked as she stood up and walked over to a glass case, "Do you know what this is?"

"A heart?" Elsa questioned.

"Yes, she maybe have her children back but she'll never gain all of their love," Zelena laughed, "One of those things are not like the other, which one could it be?"

* * *

 **StoryBrooke...**

"Are you okay dear?" Regina asked her 18 year old daughter who sat on the front steps of Emma's house.

"Yes, can I ask you something?" Mal asked her brunette mother.

"Anything," Regina smiled as she sat next to her.

"Do you think if we were in the Enchanted Forest, I would be Queen when I turned 21?" She asked.

"Uh I don't actually. You see dear, in the enchanted forest becoming of age simply means you start learning the ropes, you would have to wait until one of us died to become Queen but...things don't always stay the same," Regina gave an encouraging smile.

"Hmm, do you think we can have the normal royal lifestyle here?" Mal asked.

"Yes, I'm working on it," Regina said honestly.

"You and Emma would have to get back together first. She loves you, a lot," Mal informed.

"I know...I love her more, I'm just stuck in my ways I guess," Regina admitted.

"Tell her that you love her and that you want another chance. I want my siblings to have the full family experience, with _both_ of our parents. I want to trust you guys but there's still so much We don't know," Mal said.

"I plan to, these things take time. Whatever you want to know, I'll tell you," Regina said, "I'll never lie to you."

Mal looked at her mother, "Mom?"

Regina eyes teared when she heard her daughter call her that for the first time, "Yes?"

"Please don't hurt us, we've been through too much," Mal said, "I'll be good, I promise, just don't leave me again."

Regina let tears fall as she pulled her daughter close, "I promise, I will never, ever, leave you. I'll protect you with my life, always."

* * *

Emma walked into Regina's bedroom at the mansion and leaned on the door frame, "Well they're all sleep, I'm gonna head back home," she said.

Regina was in bed with her reading glasses on, deep into her new favorite book, The Art Of War, "You don't have to go, you know," she said without looking up from the book.

Emma sighed, "I do, I'll be back when I get off work, to check on the kids."

"So are you ever going to talk to me about our future together?" Regina asked.

"I don't know Regina, it's complicated," the blonde said.

"Un-complicate it Swan, I know you, you're hiding something," Regina said, she looked up, "I want us to work."

"I have to go," Emma said, "Goodnight," she turned on her heel quickly and left the room.

Regina jumped a little when she heard the mansion door slam, her chest got tight as a lump began to form in her throat. She was losing her true love, how was that even possible. She cried herself to sleep, it was the only solution she had at that moment.

 **Any thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Let me know, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT...or Descendants.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and follows! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Nick Jonas' _Levels_ blasted behind the bathroom door. It's was 7:00am, Evie and Regina were the only people awake in the Mills mansion...until Evie turned her music up a few notches.

"Ugh oh my gosh!" Jay groaned from his bed. It was Monday morning, their first day of school and he just wanted to sleep for a few more minutes but his sister was making that so hard.

"Evie!" Mal yelled from outside the bathroom door.

"She's so annoying," Jay said as he stumbled out of his room yawning.

"No like seriously she is," an irritated Mal sighed, she had already been waiting by the door for precisely 3 minutes. She looked at Jay and rolled her eyes when their little sister didn't answer the door.

"EVIE!" They both yelled.

The door swung open, "Seriously what is your problem? I had to get ready for school!" The 16 year old exclaimed as she walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, hair curled and makeup done.

"Evie it's school, not New York fashion week," Jay stated before going into the bathroom.

Mal scoffed, "Hey asshole I was here first!" She groaned with frustration, she stormed downstairs where her brunette mother was making breakfast for her children, "Mom, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure sweetie, you guys know there's one down here right?" Regina asked as she flipped pancakes.

"Yeah but down here is such a long way," Mal stated.

"I understand before you get ready for school can you please wake Carlos and Henry up? Emma will be here soon, we have a meeting your principal at 7:30 so put a move on it," Regina said.

"Okie dokie, Sooo what's going on with you and ma?" Mal wiggled her eyebrows.

Regina blushed, "Uh I don't know what you mean."

"Sure tell me anything!" Mal laughed before jogging upstairs.

 **XXXXX**

They were sitting in Fairy Godmother's office, with the exception of Henry. Regina couldn't take her eyes off of Emma, she looked so damn sexy this morning. She wore a gray turtleneck, a brown jacket, and skin tight jeans. The way her blonde hair flowed under her gray hat, it made Regina want to...pull it.

"Uh ok, can we get on with this?" Regina said trying to get the dirty thoughts out of her head since Emma made it impossible for her to hide her arousal.

"Regina relax," Emma scoffed.

"I have a meeting at 9:30 Swan, I can't sit here and wait on her all day," Regina replied earning an eye roll from the blonde, "Plus, I want you four to come straight home after school, I have some ground rules to go over."

The four nodded just as the Fairy Godmother walked back in, "Ok, so, we would like you four to wear these bracelets," The fairy godmother said handing them each a tight silver bracelet.

The Savior and Evil Queen both raised their eyebrows with confused, "What the hell is that?" Emma asked.

"Well these children were made from dark magic and we wouldn't want to risk them destroying the school...or students," she mumbled the last part.

"What the actual fuck?!" Regina snapped, "You will not hinder their magic because you're afraid of them!"

"Regina," The Fairy Godmother said, the brunette raised a threatening eyebrow, "I mean, your majesty, we don't intend to discriminate against your children but we just can't afford to take that risk."

Regina held her hand out to her children, the four nervously handed their mother their magical bracelets. They were scared, they now see why Regina could've possibly gotten her name.

Once the bracelets were in her hand, Regina threw them at the fairy godmother, "Keep these because they aren't wearing them!" She stood up, "Now, call Ben so he can give their schedules and a tour so I can get the hell out of here."

The older woman swallowed and called for Benjamin Gold, Rumple and Belle's son, student body president. Regina was sitting back down by the time he arrived, "Good morning everyone," he smiled.

Evie eyes glistened with desire and Mal bit her lip, "Who's he?" Mal smirked.

"Hi, I'm Ben, it's very nice to meet you...your highness," he bowed towards Mallory.

She smirked, "Well hello Ben."

"Prince Ben," he corrected, "Your majesty's," he bowed towards to Emma and Regina.

"Hey Ben, how are you kid? I think you've gotten taller," Emma teased.

"I have over the weekend," he chuckled, "Uh if you guys are ready then we can start our tour."

"Sure dude, show us around this place," Jay patted his back.

Regina looked at Emma's ass as she hugged their children goodbye, she gulped, "Swan I need to speak to you."

"What's up?" Emma asked as Regina waved goodbye to their kids.

"Uh I would like to...know if you'd have dinner with me, tonight," Regina said nervously.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "Seriously? You sure?"

"Yes, I want to fix this," Regina said.

Emma smiled and blushed, "Uh well ok...dinner tonight it is then."

"Thank you for trying with me," Regina smiled.

"It's just dinner Regina...for now," Emma nodded before walking out.

Regina bit her lip before groaning.

* * *

"She wants to have dinner," Emma said to her mother.

"Well aren't you going to go?" Snow asked.

"Yeah mom but this is Regina we are talking about here, she makes me...nervous. I have a feeling she'll lick her lips and give me a smirk that will make me melt and I'll be in her bed sooner than she can say Miss Swan," Emma sighed.

"Well then sweetie just resist the urge I suppose. If there's one thing you and Regina have its chemistry, you will always _want_ each other but tonight at dinner, just be cool and try to fix your marriage," Snow suggested.

"She's says she wants to fix this but I don't know if I can trust her. Regina was my best friend you know? We were a power couple and now we're...nothing," Emma frowned.

"You want to find your happiness with her again or give up? Because in this family Emma, we _Do Not_ give up," Snow said sternly.

"Yeah I know but mo-"

"No, no buts Emma. You will put on a tight dress, go to the mansion and fix this! You deserve to be happy too you know? It's not all about Regina, and you wanna know what else? It wouldn't be that bad if you ended up in her bed, at least you'd be happy," Snow said.

"You're right," Emma sighed.

 **XXXXX**

The bell on Gold's door rang as the Regina strutted in with urgency, "We need to talk."

"What can I help you with dearie?" Rumple asked.

"Your son, what's his deal? That old hag tried to put cuffs on my children because they were made from dark magic but your son is no different, why doesn't he have one!?" Regina asked.

"Because Ben wasn't made from dark magic, you see dearie, he was made from light magic from the Savior. When you released Emma from the darkness with my help might I add, she showed her gratitude by giving me a potion that made my son," Rumple smiled, "I made him everything I'm not; Charming, courageous, strong, handsome and a prince."

"Well that's just lovely," she rolled her eyes.

"Your children on the other hand are a rare case, they are a product of true love but the vessel used to create them was from dark magic. When Emma was the dark one and gave you...your...baby maker, it was out of spite and darkness, so therefore your children were made from dark magic and will have dark tendencies," Rumple stated.

Regina sighed, "Damn it Swan!"

"Don't you like what it has made?" He smirked.

"Of course, I love my children, I just wish they didn't have any darkness in them. Emma cursed me with this thing because she was jealous of Robin and wanted to turn him away from me. He's not gay despite the rumors so when he found out I had a-...look, anyway, I lost him and found Emma so for that I'm grateful," Regina said truthfully.

"Ok well, since you are here, I must warn you now, if you and Emma do not mend your differences, your children's darkness could take over. You are all connected, so if you two don't feel the love, they won't either," Rumple shrugged.

"Well I plan on getting my wife back, tonight. Don't worry about me Gold, I've got this," Regina said before leaving the shop.

* * *

"So what do you do around here for fun?" Jay asked Ben, they had become quite the buddies since they met this morning.

"Well I'm captain of the football team so I guess that's fun," Ben smiled.

"Dude can I play?" Jay beamed.

"Sure, we are actually having tryouts after school," Ben stated.

"Damn...Regina- I mean my mom wants us to come straight home," Jay said, "Maybe I can try out at lunch or something?"

"Hmm maybe, I'll text coach right now. So uh Mal, your sister, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I would like to ask her out," Ben said sincerely.

Jay laughed, "Mal? She's beautiful but she's kind of a bitch, she would never say yes."

"I will get her to say yes, I'm completely smitten," he smiled.

"You don't even know her dude, look she's my sister, I won't you or anybody who claims to be 'smitten' just come in and screw her over," Jay said with anger in his voice.

"Calm down bro, I'm not like other guys ok? I'm a gentleman, I'm not thinking about getting in her pants," Ben gulped.

Jay glared, "Better not be."

"So do I have your permission to ask her out?" Ben asked nervously.

As if on cue Mal strutted down the hall with Evie, "Hi dweebs."

"Sup sis," Jay nodded, "Where you headed?"

"To class duh, this _is_ school," she looked at Ben, "Hello handsome."

"Hello, your highness," he smiled causing Mal to roll eyes.

"Yeah whatever," Mal said leaving an awkward silence.

Evie cleared her throat, "Come on Mal or we're going to be late."

Mal waved before walking off with her sister, Ben sighed with hearts in his eyes, "I must have her as my Queen."

Jay chuckled, "Dude you have to make it through our moms first, try asking The Evil Queen for her daughter's hand in marriage."

Ben swallowed, "Former Evil Queen..."

"And a former Dark One, good luck," he patted Ben on his back before walked off.

 **What do you think? Will darkness consume the Swan-Mills kids? Will Regina woo Emma? Please review all thoughts and ideas?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **And...We're back!**

Chapter 6

 **One Month Later**

"Ben shut up, you're boring me to death," Mal rolled her eyes as her and her boyfriend Ben, studied in the library.

A month had passed and things seemed to be falling into place. Except, Regina and Emma, their dinner went horrible. Neither of them spoke of it, it ate Mal up. She had a horrible attitude towards both of them because they couldn't get it together. Gold wasn't lying, the further out of love Regina and Emma reached, the darker their children would be. Mal on the other hand, had a little too much darkness, she seemed heartless.

"It's only boring because it's about sports instead of art," he chuckled.

She smiled, "Oh hush, my obsession with art isn't my fault."

"It is," he pulled her close, "But I love it and I love you."

She swallowed, "What did I tell you about that L word?"

He groaned, "Mal, our one month anniversary is next week. It's not a secret that I love you, I mean, don't you love me?"

"I-...well, no I don't. I want to, Ben, I really do but I don't feel anything towards you," she stated, "Wait, I didn't mean-"

"No, I get it ok? I can be your boyfriend and make you smile, make you laugh and kiss you but I can't have your heart in return?" He sighed, "That's not fair Mal."

"Ben, you make me very happy but it's not just you, I don't _feel_ much...for anyone," She explained.

"Is that why we don't…"

"Have sex?" She chuckled, "Ben, I want us to make love, I want to _feel_ something for you _because_ you make me happy. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does, I'm going to make you love me," he stated, "Because I know that I love you."

She gave a small smile, "I know Ben, you're so sweet."

 **XXXXX**

"Hey Evil!" Audrey called.

"It's Evie," the princess rolled her eyes.

"Well whatever it is, I just wanted to warn you," she stepped closer, "Chad is my boyfriend, so stay away from him."

Evie chuckled, "I don't take kind to threats."

"And neither do I," Mal said as she stood behind Audrey.

Audrey froze and spun around quickly, "Mal, I was just-"

"Yeah I know, here's my warning. Stay away from my sister or I will personally rip your heart out and make you eat it," she glared.

"Agreed," the girl quickly walked away.

"How everyone's scared of you but not me?" Evie asked as her and Mal walked to lunch.

"I don't know, maybe it's because you're a virgin," Mal teased.

Evie frowned, "I'm not ready."

"I know, that ok. You do know that right?" Mal asked.

Evie nodded hesitantly, "Yeah…sure."

"Hey, when you're ready, it'll happen, until then…don't think about it," the older girl said.

Evie simply nodded.

 **XXXXX**

"So the city's population is 6,400 by 2017," Carlos said, "Am I right?"

"You are," his math teacher stated.

"Wow, Carlos, you're smart," Lani smiled, "That's cute."

Carlos had the biggest crush on Lani but so did Jay, this was a problem.

XXXXX

 **One Month Ago**

"I can't believe you said that Regina!" Emma yelled.

"It's true Emma! Your dark jealousy caused mayhem, just admit it," Regina stated, "If you would've just told me how you felt about me, you wouldn't have had to give me-"

"Give you what? Our children?! I had a plan Regina!" Emma yelled, "You know what...I'm leaving!"

"No, wait, just...please don't leave again," Regina pleaded.

"Why should I stay? Give me one good reason," Emma said.

"Because I-...I-"

"Exactly," Emma said before storming out of the mansion.

"UGH!" Regina screamed with much frustration before throwing a wine glass at the nearest mirror.

 **XXXXX**

 **Present Day**

"I think you should talk to the sheriff about this," Fairy Godmother stated.

"I can handle this on my own thank you," Regina snapped.

"Well the crime rate has gone up so I think the police should do something about it! So I took the pleasure of inviting sheriff Swan to our meeting today," she said.

"You did what?" The Queen groaned with annoyance, "Just great," she mumbled.

Emma Swan walked into the mayor's office wearing her classic red leather jacket, a cream sweater, skinny jeans, and ankle boots. Regina hadn't seen the blonde in a few weeks, the kids traveled back and forth between houses. She took in Emma's appearance and quickly regretted it, the blonde look good enough to eat, literally.

"Good afternoon Miss Swan," Regina gave a tight smile.

"Hi," Emma said before sitting down, not even looking at the mayor. Oh but Regina already knew that once she did, she too would regret it. Regina had on one of her famous gray power suits.

"Sheriff I think that you should come to Auradon and speak with the teens. My school was a place until…"

"Until what? You aren't implying that our children have anything to do with the crime rate are you?" Regina asked.

"Of course not-"

"Then what _are_ you saying?" Emma questioned, "Regina and I take pride in the fact that since our children have returned, they've become lawful citizens of Storybrooke."

"Furthermore, they're royalty so I think they deserve a little more credit," Regina said.

"Agreed," Emma nodded, "Our children are quite the Angels."

 **XXXXX**

"Are you sure this is ok?" Evie asked as she walked through Chad's front door.

"Yeah totally, my parents won't be home until 4," he smiled.

"But it's already 3:23," Evie argued.

"Relax," he kissed her shoulder, "We have enough time to...study," he smirked.

She sat on the couch, "Ok well come on, if you want help with Chemistry you have to stay focus."

He sat next to her and watched her pull out their chemistry homework, he licked his lips as his eyes traveled down to her short skirt, "Whatever. Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Yes," she raised her eyebrow, "I get it from my mother."

"Oh no babe, you are far more beautiful than the Evil Queen," he smirked.

"Can you not call her that? She's not evil," Evie stated.

He kissed her shoulder, "I got it." She quickly scooted away from him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to do...that. You have a girlfriend and I'm not that kind of girl," Evie announced.

"I won't tell a soul," he said as she slid her jacket off, "Just relaxed."

"Chad," she slid further away, "Stop it, let's just study."

He put his hand on her thigh, "Oh come on Evie, you flirt with me all the time. I know you want it."

"Chad stop," she pushed his hand away and stood up, "I am leaving," she began grabbing her books.

"No, just stay, I'll stop. I promise," he tried.

"No, it doesn't matter. You've made me very uncomfortable," She said before walking to the door.

He quickly followed and grabbed her arm, "Hey, I told you to relax. Don't leave," he said a little more stern.

"Let me go," she said. He gripped her tighter and pinned her on the door, "Chad! Stop it!"

Jay and Ben were walking to Chad's house to see why he missed practice, Mal and Carlos weren't far behind. They froze when they heard Evie scream.

"What was that?" Ben asked.

"It sounded like my sister," Jay said with worried eyes.

Chad now had Evie on the floor, skirt pushed up, panties ripped off. She was squirming under him, he had her thighs pinned down, "I'll be gentle but you have to hold still."

She closed her eyes tight and cried, "Please stop!"

"Shut up!" He yelled before ramming his penis inside of her causing her to scream with great pain.

"Yo dude what the hell!" Jay kicked down the door, "Get off of my sister!"

Jay grabbed Chad and punched him ruthlessly. Mal ran over to Evie and looked at her, she was crying as blood ran down her thigh, "Come on E, let's get you home."

"It hurts so much," she cried.

"What hurts? Down there? Yeah I know, just hold on ok, I'm going to poof us home," Mal said as she picked up her sister.

Chad slammed Jay into a bookshelf, Jay got up and made fireballs, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Guys stop!" Ben tried, "Come on!" He ducked as Jay threw a fireball.

Chad ran full speed ahead towards Jay and Carlos forced him back with magic causing him to fall into the glass livingroom table, he hit his head on the corner of it. Everyone froze, the boy laid limp with blood seeping from the back of his head.

"Dude!" Jay shoved Carlos, "I had it ok? Now look what you've done!"

Carlos shook his head, "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"He's dead!" Evie cried, "It's our fault."

"No, it's not, it's his," Mal hissed.

"It's 4, his parents will be home any minute," Evie cried.

"Ok," Mal nodded, she bit her lip in thought, "Uh guys go home, I'll handle this," she said as she tried to stop the blood.

"He's not waking up," Ben said with worried eyes.

"Ben, get them home for me," Mal instructed.

"But-"

"Now! Just go! If you guys stay you'll be charged with murder, please just go!" Mal yelled before using her magic to poof them to the mansion and Ben to his dad's shop.

She looked at Chad as magic sparked from her hands, her magic was going haywire. It wouldn't work, she tried to save him. She froze when she heard keys jingling in the door, it was Ashley (Cinderella). With panic, Mal poofed herself to the mansion.

* * *

"I want answers now!" Regina yelled, "There's no way, my daughter comes home crying and bleeding and nobody knows why!"

Evie, who was curled up on Emma's lap with her head placed in the crook of Emma's neck, was scared to speak up, her mother was furious.

Jay sighed, "Chad tried to rape Evie."

"What?" Emma asked, "Princess, are you ok?"

Evie nodded as Emma pulled her closer, "I was scared."

"I'll kill him," Regina sneered.

"Actually…" Jay looked at Carlos and could see his brother about shit his pants, "I killed him."

"You what?!" Emma and Regina asked at the same time.

"He hurt my sister!" Jay yelled.

"Yes I get that but you should've told us! You call us when you're in danger not take matters into your own hands," Emma stated.

"But ma, Evie was so scared and crying and it made me so mad. The fireballs just appeared and I couldn't stop them," he explained.

"I can understand that," Regina shrugged, "But now we have a bigger problem on our hands...where's Mal?"

Mal poofed in just in time, "Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine, did you bring him back?" Carlos asked.

"No," she said, "My magic didn't work," she shrugged.

Emma looked at Regina with questionable eyes, the brunette returned the look, "Sweetie, someone is dead and you just shrugged it off," Emma said.

"I don't feel bad for him. No guilt, no remorse, nothing. I'm just happy my family is safe," she stated.

"Mal...do you feel that way because of what he did or do you feel that way all the time?" Regina asked.

"...All the time," she said softly.

Regina looked at her children before sighing, "All of you stand up and come here please."

They all stood up in front of Regina, Emma walked over and stood next to her, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes, full body scan," Regina nodded, "Ok, your mother and I are going to check your hearts and make sure Zelena didn't do anything to them to affect the way you...feel."

Regina reached inside of Evie and took out her heart, it was intact. Emma checked Jay's, his was fine. Carlos chuckled when Regina checked his, "It tickles."

She smiled, "Yes I suppose it does."

When Emma reached inside Mal she couldn't find her heart, "Regina…"

Regina's eyes darkened, "Zelena."

 **XXXXX**

"Why didn't we think to check earlier!" Regina snapped, "My daughter doesn't have a heart! That wicked bitch knew exactly what she was doing, now we have to find her."

"She had to be in Oz," Emma said.

"She's not," David said, "We got in touch with Lancelot and he said nobody has seen her, that Oz was basically a waste land. She's now in a place called Camelot."

"Then it's settled, we're going to Camelot," Regina said.

"Can we go?" Carlos asked.

"Sure, we are going to need a thief," Emma sighed, "Somebody to steal her heart back while we deal with Zelena."

"Well there's only one thief I can think of," Regina folded her arms and shook the hair from her eyes.

Emma scoffed, "No, hell no. We are not using your ex boyfriend!"

"He's a great thief Emma!" Regina snapped.

"I don't care! He will _not_ be responsible for my child's well being, I'm the savior, I'll get the heart back," Emma said.

"You're being ridiculous," Regina scoffed, "I'm not letting you put yourself in danger!"

"Hey!" Snow called, "You two have to stop fighting or else this isn't going to work."

"Um since it is _my_ heart, I think I should chose who retrieves it for me, I want Jay to do it. He's the best thief I know," she shrugged.

"Absolutely not," Regina said, "My seventeen year old son will not be put in danger."

"Mom, I can do this," he said, "Trust me."

"No, you've never been the Enchanted Forest, let alone Camelot. I won't stand for it," Regina said.

"I think he should be the one to do it," Emma said, "It'll give us a reason to all go, to bond. Plus, I don't think holding our kids back will help them in the future."

"I'm sorry since when did me not wanting my son to face a Wicked Witch become 'holding our kids back'? Don't act like you don't know Zelena! She stole our kids for God's sake!" Regina yelled.

"Oh my god can you guys just stop fighting?!" Evie yelled before storming off to her room.

"Yeah moms, this fighting has to stop. The only way we are going to get Mal's heart back is if we all work together and do it as a family," Henry said, "I think Jay can do this."

"I know I can little bro," he smiled, "Come on everyone, we're going to Camelot!"

 **XXXXX**

"Camelot?" Ben asked, "Well I must come with you."

"Ben, no, I don't want you to get hurt," Mal said.

"I want to help you, please. I lov-"

"Yeah yeah I know, you can come if you must," Mal sighed.

He kissed her forehead, "I will get your heart back."

"Ben, uh can I come?" Doug asked, "I would to assist you."

"Sure Doug, come along. I know you just want to get close to Evie," he smirked, "Well played though."

Doug blushed before continuing to clean Gold's shop.

* * *

"Ok, when I wave this wand, a portal will come to take us to Camelot. Everyone, we _must_ stick together, got it?" Regina asked.

Mal, Ben, Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Doug nodded their heads. Henry smiled, "Got it mom."

"Suck up," Carlos whispered.

"Favorite," Henry whispered back with a smirk.

"Emma?" Regina questioned.

"Yeah yeah, I got it," Emma rolled her eyes.

"You know Regina, lots of love happens in Camelot," David whispered.

"I know, my plan to get Emma back has just begun Charming," she stated.

"Let's get this show on the road," Emma said.

"Alright, let's go to Camelot," Regina said.

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Broken will be up Sunday! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 7

They all landed in the Enchanted Forest with a cloud of smoke. Regina smiled when she saw her former castle in front of her. Emma stood beside her, "You brought us home?"

"Yeah, Camelot isn't far from here. I figured we'd stay home tonight and travel in the morning," Regina said looking at her wife.

Emma shrugged, "Smart," before walking towards the castle.

"Woah, dude, that castle is huge. It's so cool out here," Carlos smiled.

"And it's all yours dear. Welcome to the Light Kingdom, it's ours," Regina smiled.

Mal held Ben's hand as they walked towards the castle, "Are you excited?" He asked.

"No," she answered.

He sighed, forgetting she can't feel anything, "Mal I-...I'm sorry that I...bore you."

She looked at him, "Ben, you don't-"

"It's ok, don't sweat it Mal," he said before walking ahead with Doug and Jay.

Her brain told her that her feelings should be hurt, he was upset. She wanted to feel bad but she couldn't. Her being heartless was taking a toll on her relationship, she liked Ben, she wanted to love him.

"You ok?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, I'm great. Come on, let's go meet our peasants," Mal smirked.

 **XXXXX**

"Woah, we lived here?" Jay asked as they entered the castle.

"Yup, you all loved it here. So did we," Emma sighed and glanced it at Regina, "Everything was perfect here,"'she added sadly.

"Do we have our own rooms?" Evie asked as she looks around.

"Yes, Ben and Doug will be sharing one. I'll be keeping a close on you two, Mallory," Regina glared at her 18 year old.

Mal rolled her eyes, "Mom, the last thing on my mind is sex."

"The fact that it's even in your head at all gives me the creeps," Emma stated, "Just keep your hands to yourself Benjamin."

"Yes your majesty," he nodded.

Emma looked at him suspiciously, "Hmm, flattery. Nice touch."

"Where are you and mom sleeping?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, you guys are going to share a room right?" Evie asked.

"And a bed?" Mal added with a smirk.

Emma looked at Regina, Regina looked at Emma. Jay smirked, "You know it'd make us very happy if you did."

"Yeah moms, you guys have to share room. You're technically still married," Henry nodded.

"So are you going to?" Carlos asked.

"Of course we are," Regina smiled.

Emma whipped her head and looked at Regina, "Don't lie to them."

"I'm not lying dear, come on Emma. It wouldn't kill you," Regina protested.

"That's not guaranteed," Emma replied.

David and Snow walked through the door, "Well you have to because we are taking the last bedroom," David smirked.

Emma groaned poofed herself to her and Regina old chambers.

 **XXXXX**

Evie was on her balcony overlooking her kingdom when she heard someone clear their throat, she jumped then relaxed when she saw it was only Doug. "Hello Douglas," she nodded.

"Uh hi, the moon looks beautiful doesn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, it does. May I what you are doing in my chambers so late?...what do you want?" She asked nervously.

"Evie I'm not here to hurt you," he stated, "I just wanted to talk."

Evie looked at the boy and blushed, "Sorry, I'm just a little bit shaken up I suppose."

"It's fine. What that asshole did to you was foul," he said, "You're way too beautiful to get taken advantage of…"

She blushed, "Thank you. So...you came on this trip to...assist Ben?"

"Uh yes," he lied, "He's a good friend, plus, I didn't want to be left behind. You're here and I...you...uh never mind," he swallowed.

She stepped closer to him, he could smell her delicious scent, "What about me Doug?"

"Well uh you are…" He chuckled nervously, "I just wanted to get to know you more I guess."

She nodded, "Why?"

"Well for starters you're smart and that's attractive. I like the way you dress and you always smell like apples and-"

She placed her finger on his lips, "Shhh, I get it. You like me."

"Yeah, I do," he nodded.

 **XXXXX**

"You're taking all the cover Regina," Emma hissed.

"I am not Swan," Regina argued, "Maybe if you came closer we wouldn't have this problem."

The were in bed with their backs to each other, why were they making this so difficult? Regina was afraid to make a move and Emma was afraid to fall for Regina's trap. They didn't trust one another.

"I'm not moving closer to you," Emma scoffed, "I don't even want to share this bed with you."

Regina frowned, the blonde had hurt her feelings, "Well I'm sorry for forcing you to. I didn't know I disgusted you so much."

"You don't Regina it's just that-...never mind," Emma said quietly.

"No, tell me, why do you hate me so much Emma?" Regina asked.

"I don't hate you!" Emma snapped, "I just want you to fix this ok?! I want you to make me fall again Regina! I want to you trust because I can't, you'll just hurt me again."

"I didn't mean to blame you Emma," Regina stated.

"But you did, I'm sorry I left you alone to fend for yourself," Emma said.

"I forgive you Emma, I love you. I'm love with you, how do I fix this?" Regina asked.

"You have to figure that out on your own Regina," Emma said, she scooted closer, "But for now, let's just sleep."

Regina nodded, she took a deep breath before wrapping her arm around Emma and pulling her closer, "Goodnight dear."

Emma blushed at Regina's action, "Goodnight Gina."

* * *

Regina woke up with the sun in her face, she almost forgot how Emma opens the curtains every morning. She groaned, stretched and yawned before sitting up in the bed. Her eyes widened when she saw Emma across the room in a bath towel with damp hair, her morning woody began to throb. _Stupid Curse_ , she thought.

"It's about time you woke up, since when do you sleep so late?" Emma asked as she dropped her towel.

Regina stared at Emma's naked body before licking her lips, "Uh since I didn't have you to wake me up."

Emma shrugged, "Fair enough. Are you ready to travel to Camelot?"

"Yeah, I am," Regina replied, she poofed herself over to Emma and pulled her close, "But first, I think we should-"

Emma pulled away from Regina, "Ah ah ah, it doesn't work that easily Regina," she snapped her fingers and was fully dressed, "Hurry downstairs, we have a long day ahead of us."

Regina groaned when Emma left the room. Getting Emma back was going to be harder than she thought.

 **XXXXX**

Mal studied her parents closely, they were in the back, deep in conversation. Snow and Charming led them to Camelot, they had been walking forever. She smiled when she heard Emma giggle because of Regina, her mothers were _finally_ reconnecting.

"So...about our monthiversary," Ben said as he walked beside Mal.

"What about it?" She asked nonchalantly.

He looked down, "Uh nothing, forget it."

"Ben...don't get upset with me. You know I can't help it, it matters to me, I promise. Now, what do you have planned?" She smiled.

He smiled, "Well, I might have a friend in Camelot and I might've arranged a ball for us tonight."

"Tonight?" Mal asked, "What about Zelena?"

"Well I looked into that too, she's not in Camelot exactly, she's more so on the outskirts," Ben nodded.

"Like a suburb?" Mal asked.

"Exactly," he smiled, "So after our ball, we can sneak away and…"

"And nothing," Emma interrupted, "You and my daughter won't be doing a thing after this ball, you will be going with Jay to look for Zelena."

He nodded quickly, "Yes, your majesty."

Emma smirked, "Glad to see we are all on the same page."

Regina was watching Evie and Doug rather closely, he was trying to get to know her daughter but Evie wasn't budging, she was very hesitant, "Princess, can you come here please, I would like to speak with you for a moment," Regina stated.

Evie walked over to her mother, "Yeah?"

"What's going on with you and Doug?" Regina asked.

"Nothing," Evie scoffed.

"Why is that? It's clear that he likes you," she said.

"Yeah but mom, look at him. He's not a prince, a knight or even rich. Plus, he's a nerd," Evie added.

"Evie," Regina scoffed, "I can't believe you're judging him like that. It doesn't matter if he doesn't have royal status or money, what matters is how he makes you feel and you feel about him. Do you like him?"

"Well...kinda," she blushed, "He's very sweet and funny."

"See there you go, try to overlook his background and think about your future," Regina said, "Everyone deserves happiness dear, even if it's not with a Prince."

* * *

"Welcome, your majesty's! It has been far too long, please, come with me. It is my honor to welcome you to Camelot," King Arthur smiled.

"Arthur! I didn't know you ruled Camelot," David smiled at his old friend, "Wow."

"Well David things change, will you all be staying here?" He asked.

"Yes, for now," Emma added, she didn't know if she trusted this Arthur dude.

"Well that's great, I will show you where you will be staying," he smiled.

Regina wanted her family together, David and Snow had their own room but The Swan-Mills had their own wing. Emma didn't protest, being so close to her kids made her way more comfortable, "Ok guys, stick to the plan."

"What about the ball?" Evie asked.

"We will still attend it but be on high alert. Trust no one, Zelena has been here already, who knows what she had up her sleeve," Emma added.

"I agree," Regina stated, "Everyone here could very well be working for my sister."

"Yeah yeah we get it, let's go roam around," Jay suggested.

"But guys, this is serious-"

"WE KNOW!" They all yelled.

 **XXXXX**

"Hello your highness, I'm sir Jacob. I'm a young knight, I work for Arthur," Jake smiled as he bowed.

"Hi, I'm princess Evie," Evie smiled back.

"You are from the Light Kingdom right? How is it? I've always wanted to travel there and meet the Queens. Your land is very special, the only kingdom in history with two queens," He stated.

She gave a meek smile, "It's very beautiful." She didn't know if she should tell him that she actually just saw it for the first time yesterday.

"As are you. Forgive me if I'm out of line but you are extremely gorgeous, may I please accompany you to the ball-"

"No, you may not. The princess already has a date," Jay interrupted.

Evie's eyes widened, "What are you doing?"

"Excuse us, Jake," Jay said before dragging his sister away, "Have you lost your mind? Did you not list to anything mom said? You can't just go out with him-"

"I can do what I want, I'm not a child!" She yelled.

"Who are you yelling at?" He stepped closer, "You better watch your tone Evie."

She scoffed, "I'm not scared of you Jay. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to sir Jacob for a while longer."

He grabbed her arm, "No, you need stay away from him. Just go back upstairs to our room."

She yanked away from him, "No! Stop treating me like a baby Jay! I'm fine, you don't even know him."

"I don't care! You don't know him either, we can't trust him. I'm not going to let you get hurt again, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" He yelled, his sister was being ridiculous.

She stepped back, "Stop it Jay you're embarrassing me," she had tears in her eyes, "Just leave me alone," she shoved past him.

He sighed.

 **XXXXX**

"You look beautiful," Regina smiled as she watched Snow do Emma's hair.

Emma blushed, "Thank you, so do you."

Regina looked down at her dress, "Thank you."

Snow looked between the two women, "Uh I'll leave you too alone."

Once Snow left, Regina stepped closer to Emma, "I'm so happy we get to spend this time together."

"Me too," Emma admitted, "I just want to save our daughter, I'm sorry I left you last time-"

"Shhh, it's alright Emma. I forgive you," Regina said as she leaned in.

"I forgive you too," Emma blushed, leaning closer.

Regina placed a soft kiss on her wife, it had been years since they last kissed. Emma draped her arms around Regina's neck and kissed back with want. Regina felt a tingle of magic at her pelvis, her magical penis had disappeared. True Love's Kiss maybe? Why hadn't it worked before? Emma was scared of what would happen after this kiss but she ewas happy to be kissing Regina. She'd never admit it but she'd been dying inside without Regina's touch.

 **XXXXX**

Emma and Regina weren't the only ones kissing at the moment. Mal and Ben were leaning on a pillar, making out as if they weren't in an open space. Evie looked at her sister and her boyfriend, then back the knight in front her, "So Jake, how old are you?"

"16," he lied, he was a dashing 19. He just happened to have very little facial hair.

"So am I," she smirked, "So do you have a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? Oh no, I work too much to have time for a girlfriend," he smirked.

"Perfect," she said, stepping closer.

"Do you have a prince or a...knight?" He asked.

"No, I wish," she scoffed.

"Well this is Camelot, wishes do come true here," he leaned in to kiss her.

Jay yanked Evie away so quickly, she nearly gotten whiplash, "What the hell are you doing? I thought I told you stay away from him!"

She groaned, "Jay just stop, I told you to leave me alone."

"Yeah dude, the princess is alone to make her own-"

Jay slammed him against the wall, "Shut up," he sneered.

Evie grabbed Jay's arm and tried to pull him off of Jake, "Jay stop, you're being jerk!"

Jay turned around a hit her, "Evie go to your room and stop acting like a whore!"

Evie gasped from the floor, her brother had never hit her. Her face was stinging, her eyes began to water. She looked up at him, "I HATE YOU!" She yelled before running upstairs.

Luckily, the only people in the lobby of the castle were Mal, Ben, and Jake. Jay groaned, he looked back at Jake, "Get out of here."

"Yes, your highness," he bowed before jetting off. When he got outside, he pulled out a magical stone, "Oh yeah, it's them alright."

"Excellent," a wicked voice replied.

 **XXXXX**

"Have you lost minds?" Regina questioned, "What happened downstairs?!"

"He hit me!" Evie cried.

"Jay!" Emma yelled, "What the hell? You don't hit your sister!"

"Ma, I told her to stay away from him! He could be using her just like Chad was. You said not to trust anyone," Jay argued.

"I understand that and I want you to continue to protect your sister but dude," Emma sighed, "You have to relax, ok? Observe from afar, if things don't seem right, then you attack."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't apologize to me," she said.

He looked at his crying sister, "I'm sorry Evie."

She scoffed, "I hate you."

"Hey!" Regina snapped, "Don't say that. You know what, go get dressed for the ball, I'll deal with you two later."

* * *

The ball was going well, Regina and Emma were dancing and enjoying themselves. Ben held Mal close as he whispered sweet things in her ear causing her to giggle. Snow and Charming stood on the side of the dance floor observing the whole thing. Henry was standing by a girl, flirting like his grandfather had taught him.

Things were going as planned until a flying monkey crashed through the window. Everyone began to run and scream. The monkey had a target, Evie. He flew towards her, Jay jumped in front of her with fireballs, "No way dude!" He threw them at the monkey, who just dodged them.

Emma blasted it with her magic, Mal did too. White and Purple rays shunned the flying monkey away from them. The monkey was shaken up and damaged but it saw Henry alone, he zoomed over and scoop him up. The teen scream for his moms. Regina ran towards them, "HENRY!"

The monkey flew out of the window with the youngest Prince of Light Kingdom. Regina fell to her knees, "No…" She muttered.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
